Star Wars Miniland
The Star Wars Miniland ''' is an area of The Beginning opened in March 2012 on the site of the old LEGO Creation Centre. It contains seven sections depicting eight separate planets from the seven Star Wars films. At the end of the experience there are giant LEGO models of R2-D2, C-3PO, Chewbacca and Darth Vader in a LEGO Star Wars shop. 6906996772_26c5c69141_h.jpg|Main entrance 6906996630_99b511ab79_h.jpg|Giant Chewbacca 7053085979_7353a30c0d_h.jpg|Giant C-3PO 7272149952_07170e28f0_o.jpg|Giant R2-D2 7053085651_181ccccd9d_h.jpg|Giant Darth Vader LEGOLAND Description The Clone Wars: Christophsis The first area depicts a scene from the animated series The Clone Wars on the planet Christophsis. Chronologically, the series takes place between Episode II and Episode III and focuses on the adventures of Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The LEGO scene depicts part of the planet’s surface and the largest of all LEGO Star Wars models: an approximately 8-foot tall building from the Crystal City. It also includes Asajj Ventress' ship with droids attacking the Clones protecting the Crystal Palace. The display has changing lighting which lights the sets up in different colors. 7067621863_226a7925ff_h.jpg|Three AATs, an Octuptarra Tri-droid and many Super Battle Droids attacking the Clones 7067622011_42d39a0e1c_h.jpg|Blasters firing at an Octuptarra Tri-droid 7067622131_cacad8c8e0_h.jpg|An Octuptarra Tri-droid 7272141582_2577aeb226_h.jpg|An AV-7 Mobile Cannon 7272141754_be93f9199f_h.jpg|The display's varied lighting 7272142052_aa538f5ffc_h.jpg|Two AATs 7272142494_c7c6e8c1d2_h.jpg|The AV-7 Mobile Cannons Episode I: Naboo Naboo is one of the most geographically varied planets in the Star Wars galaxy. This scene depicts the Battle of Naboo and the capital Theed, containing both the Royal Palace with six statues in front of the entrance and the hangar. In this battle scene, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn encounter and fight the Sith apprentice Darth Maul. Inside the palace hanger there is an animated Naboo Star Fighter, battle droids, droidekas, and assault vehicles and Armoured Assault Tanks attacking the native Gungans riding Kaadu birds and Fambaas. 7067622237_301e5fbbe9_h.jpg|Theed 7272142948_22f2826157_h.jpg|Theed 7272143056_cfbafdc74f_h.jpg|R2-D2 in a Naboo N1 Star Fighter AND.jpg|A hangar in Theed 6921542386_7e07097eae_h.jpg|Battle droids and Armoured Assault Tanks (AAT) attacking the Gungans 7067622575_c5be1cdfe4_h.jpg|A Gungan riding a Kaadu 7067622699_83fc3a8072_h.jpg|Fumbaas carrying portable deflector shield generators 7272143814_dcfa345a57_h.jpg|Battle droids and Droidekas 7272143994_7ea0151402_h.jpg|Gungans going in to battle 7272144126_fcc13f57ae_h.jpg|The Battle of Naboo 7272144294_0f21bda0ec_h.jpg|Droid tanks and an Multi-Troop Transport (MTT) Episode II: Geonosis In this scene, visitors have a fantastic view of the Geonosis arena in which Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker battle ferocious creatures such as the catlike Nexus and vicious Acklay. Anakin is riding a wild Reek that he tamed with the Force. Count Dooku’s droid army and the Grand Army of the Republic are clashing, with Clones jumping out of Republic Gunships. Vehicles include the LAAT and AT-TE ships. 7067622805_1a9d7e87d6_h.jpg|An Acklay attacking Obi Wan 7067622943_e6d1767ae3_h.jpg|Anakin riding a Reek 7272144446_f560ece8db_h.jpg|Padmé Amidala 7272144718 bcd95c5fdb h.jpg|A Nexu attacking Padmé 7272144578 312714c6d3 h.jpg|The Acklay attacking Obi Wan 7067623059_758e1476d2_h.jpg|Jedi Master Plo Koon 7067623189_e100429d02_h.jpg|Clone Troopers from the Grand Army of the Republic (GAR) 6921543202_33d2de3e11_h.jpg|Clones in a Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry (LAAT/i) ship 7067623437_5cb1b8387b_h.jpg|Two Republic Dropships, or Low Altitude Assault Transport/cargo (LAAT/c), above an All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) 7272144842_9949e84db0_h (1).jpg|Droids going into battle Episode III: Kashyyyk and Mustafar In this scene, two planets are revealed: Kashyyyk and Mustafar. On one side is the Battle of Kashyyyk – the home of Chewbacca and the Wookiees. There are many vehicles in this scene such as the massive Clone Turbo Tank attacking the Seperatist Gunship and the spider and Tank Droids invading the beach. On the other side is the fateful duel on Mustafar between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker taking place while R2-D2 and C3PO wait by a Star Skiff. R2-D2 has changing coloured lights. 6921543410_ec60122cb9_h.jpg|The Clone Turbo Tank and Droid Gunship 6921543526_7f3050c56e_h.jpg|The Droid Gunship and two Tank Droids battle an All-Terrain Attack Pod (AT-AP) and the Turbo Tank 6921543688_30c97c13c8_h.jpg|The Clone Turbo Tank and the Wookiees 6921543822_45a2bf6c39_h.jpg|The AT-AP 7272145302_6141af1819_h.jpg|The droids advance on the Wookiees 7272145486_cbaa46c4f1_h.jpg|The display with the background 6921543998_f242e1a8ec_h.jpg|Padmé's Star Skiff with C3PO and R2-D2 7272145634_96e6839034_h.jpg|R2-D2 and C-3PO. 7067624227_6d35b29244_h.jpg|Anakin duels Obi-Wan Kenobi Episode IV: Tatooine Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, C-3PO and R2-D2 can be spotted in this desert planet of Tatooine. The scene contains Uncle Owen’s moisture farm where Luke Skywalker lived as a child, the Cantina where the animated Cantina Band plays and the spaceport where the largest LEGO model of Han Solo's famous starship, the Millennium Falcon, sits ready for take-off. 6921544284 f0f2fdf9c8 h.jpg|The Mos Eisley spaceport 7067624521_a90f6b8fb2_h.jpg| 7272145992_285130275b_h.jpg|A group of Tusken Raiders with a Bantha 7272146150_cc2ec5a204_h.jpg|A Stormtrooper riding a Drewback 7272146300_6c14f450f9_h.jpg|Luke's landspeeder 7067624821_6cb82b5996_h.jpg|The Mos Eisley Cantina 6921544534_3013a78310_h.jpg|The back of the Millennium Falcon Episode V: Hoth On the icy planet of Hoth, the Rebels take refuge but the Empire tracks them down and the Rebels are forced to flee. This scene features LEGO models of the Imperial AT-ATs, Rebel snowspeeders and Luke Skywalker’s X-wing starfighter. It also includes Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Princess Leia as well as a giant Wampa minifigure. 6921545228_61dae51d4c_h.jpg|The Wampa's cave 6921544940_18128816e5_h.jpg|The Rebel Alliance fights the Galactic Empire on Hoth 6921545086_faeba526d2_h.jpg|All Terrain Armoured Transports (AT-AT)s and an All Terrain Scout Transport (AT-ST) Episode VI: Endor Endor is a forest moon and home of the Ewoks, who fight against the Imperial forces alongside the Rebels. The Endor system plays a key role in Return of the Jedi as the site of the Battle of Endor, fought to prevent construction of the second Death Star. This scene presents the final victory of the Rebel Alliance over the Empire with an Imperial shuttle on its landing platform, delivering a fearsome passenger, Darth Vader, and Yoda hiding among the trees. 6921545508_6683085bd0_h.jpg|The Ewok Tree Village on Endor 7067625701_c209b42ba6_h.jpg|Darth Vader and the Imperial Shuttle 7067625813_4b4383079f_h.jpg|The Second Death Star's shield generator 7067625953_b0a2b57cae_h.jpg|C-3PO, R2-D2 and an All Terrain Scout Transport (AT-ST) 7067626123_ac239d4f33_h.jpg|Ewoks preparing to attack 7067626275_07931b2582_h.jpg|The Imperial Shuttle on its landing platform 7067626469_f95e0442fc_b.jpg|An AT-ST walker and a Scout Trooper on a speeder bike Category:LEGOLAND Windsor Category:The Beginning (Windsor) Category:Miniland (Windsor)